El príncipe de hielo
by Randuril
Summary: Un hombre enfrentado a sus demonios. ¿Será capaz de elegir el amor por encima de su orgullo y ser feliz? [SesshxRin]. Actualizado: final.
1. Parte 1

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un fanfic de Randuril_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **El príncipe de hielo**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Desde su oficina en el duodécimo piso de la torre Taisho, Sesshomaru podía observar el vasto bosque de cemento de Tokio. El sol se ocultaba lentamente tiñendo de naranja las paredes lisas y reflectantes de los rascacielos, dotando a la gran urbe de un halo fantástico, casi como si estuviera fuera de la realidad. Sesshomaru barrió la ciudad con los ojos una vez más a través del amplio ventanal. Erguido, con la espalda rígida, las manos en los bolsillos de su traje y el largo cabello plateado recogido en una elegante coleta baja, casi parecía un antiguo guerrero meditando antes de la batalla. Y quizás, en ese otro mundo que imaginaba a través de la luz del atardecer, en aquel mágico Tokio que parecía de otra era, sí estaba a punto de librar una extraordinaria guerra contra un poderoso enemigo.

Ahora, sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento en el Tokio contemporáneo, la batalla se libraba dentro de su corazón.

Cerró un instante sus ojos inhalando aire. Aunque se encontraba agitado, como siempre pudo controlarse para que su rostro no mostrara la menor emoción. Esa era una táctica que había copiado de su padre, Inumaru Taisho, y que le era de mucha utilidad en sus numerosas reuniones de negocios manejando la presidencia de la empresa familiar.

De a poco el sonido de la voz de su medio hermano volvió a penetrar en sus pensamientos y recordó que se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación. Había logrado ignorarlo durante algunos minutos fingiendo mirar por la ventana, pero ahora que la voz había conseguido traspasar sus barreras no podía dejar de oírlo.

Su hermano por parte de padre, que también se llamaba Inumaru pero al que todos le decían simplemente Inuyasha —un apodo que se había ganado desde muy pequeño por su mal carácter y la cara como de perro que ponía cada vez que se enojaba— estaba en ese momento soltando alguna perorata de las suyas. No le había prestado mucha atención desde que había entrado. En realidad, ellos eran tan diferentes que nunca se habían llevado como verdaderos hermanos y solo de más adultos habían aprendido a tolerarse y llevarse con decencia por el bien del resto de la familia. Sesshomaru nunca había perdonado del todo a su padre por abandonar a su madre, Irasue, una mujer de la alta sociedad de Tokio, por la simplona madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi. A la propia Izayoi nunca había querido conocerla, ni siquiera cuando la mujer enfermó gravemente e Inu Taisho quiso que los hermanos se acercaran un poco. El pequeño Inuyasha iba a perder a su madre y necesitaba ser confortado por su hermano mayor, así le dijo su padre. Sesshomaru se llenó de ira, ¿qué diablos tenía él que ver con la enfermedad y la muerte de esa mujer que había separado a sus padres? ¡Qué insolencia pedirle algo como eso!

Aún al recordarlo Sesshomaru apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza mascando la rabia que sintió en ese momento. Al final, su padre, al que él siempre había admirado por ser un hombre poderoso, inteligente y digno, resultó ser un simple mortal, débil a la carne, seducido por la más simple y baja de las mujeres. Qué vergüenza tanta degradación, qué triste terminar sus días atado a una moribunda. Cuánto rechazo e impacto le causó al joven Sesshomaru ver a su padre con los ojos mojados y el rostro demacrado apenas sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño Inuyasha durante el funeral. Estaba irreconocible, ¿quién era ese hombre? Era un simple extraño para él, se había alejado completamente de él y del mundo que compartían.

Cuando meses después Inu Taisho también falleció, según muchos decían de pena por perder a su querido amor, Sesshomaru lo odió todavía más por olvidarse de todo, por abandonar a sus dos hijos por una vulgar mujer que ya ni siquiera existía. Un poco de su ira se volcó en su medio hermano, pero luego Sesshomaru se sintió simplemente vacío y dejó de importarle todo lo demás. Al final había logrado entenderse con Inuyasha y hasta Irasue se había apiadado del pequeño y por fin se había resignado y entendió que el amor de Inu Taisho no le fue robado, sino que había acabado mucho antes de que su esposo conociera a Izayoi.

Todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a aquella situación. Todos siguieron adelante. El único que parecía cargar con las cicatrices todavía era Sesshomaru, aunque no le permitía a nadie acceder a su intimidad, al fondo mismo de su corazón, que hervía todavía con las emociones que tuvo que contener durante años.

—¿Vas a ir a la graduación de Rin sí o no? —preguntó Inuyasha—. Ya sabes que la señora Irasue no me dejará tranquilo hasta saberlo.

 _Rin._

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. Aquel nombre era lo único que podía traerlo devuelta de los recuerdos y de las ensoñaciones. Volvió sus ojos hasta la imagen de Inuyasha que se reflejaba en el gran ventanal y de inmediato se giró.

—Quita los pies de mi escritorio —le ordenó con frialdad.

Inuyasha se sentía demasiado cómodo. Estaba recostado en el respaldo de la mullida silla con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abdomen, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y los pies descansando en el borde del escritorio de su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru dio un paso amenazador, sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Inuyasha bajó las piernas y se incorporó de mala gana. Sesshomaru, sin embargo, siguió avanzando. Inuyasha sopesó la posibilidad de una pelea. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el dorado contra el dorado, ese rasgo que compartían y habían heredado de su padre además del cabello plateado (que Inuyasha había, en opinión de Sesshomaru, menoscabado cortando y tiñendo de un vulgar y predecible negro).

En el último instante Sesshomaru giró con elegancia y se deslizó detrás de su escritorio, ocupando su amplia y confortable silla. Se sentó sin dejar de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, apoyando los antebrazos en el escritorio y empujando la silla hacia adelante con la fuerza de su cuerpo, acomodándose. La tensión entre ellos no decreció de inmediato, Inuyasha casi levantó el labio mostrando los dientes como un auténtico perro, acomodándose también en su propia silla frente a Sesshomaru.

El poderoso presidente de la empresa Taisho alzó una de sus cejas de color negro con ironía. Parecía preguntar a su medio hermano si estaba seguro de querer pelear con él allí, en su oficina, en su territorio. Al final bajó la mirada como si Inuyasha fuera un insignificante mosquito que lo molestaba y se concentró en los papeles acumulados sobre el escritorio.

—Dile a mi madre lo que te plazca —dijo Sesshomaru con la contundente frialdad que lo caracterizaba—. Ya veré yo lo que hago con mi tiempo después.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro mezcla de fastidio y aburrimiento.

—Hasta Kagome va a estar ahí, no seas tan terco —insistió Inuyasha—. Y no quiero que la señora Irasue me fastidie con…

—¿Kagome? ¿Quién es Kagome? —preguntó Sesshomaru en tono aburrido, sin alzar la vista de sus papeles. Tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa y comenzó a garabatear anotaciones en cada una de las hojas que revisaba.

—Kagome Higurashi, mi novia —respondió Inuyasha cortante—. La conociste hace semanas.

—Ah. La enfermera —sentenció Sesshomaru con un palpable desprecio.

La nueva conquista de su hermanito era una mujer de buen ver, aunque demasiado escandalosa y prepotente para su gusto. Muy diferente a Rin. Pero por lo menos, siguió pensando Sesshomaru, alejando aquellos otros pensamientos de su cabeza, ya nadie tenía que soportar a Inuyasha deprimido y violento porque su antiguo amor, Kikyo, lo había dejado por un tipo con un doctorado y se había marchado a los Estados Unidos con él. Era necesario aguantar un mal menor por librarse de un mal mayor, pensó Sesshomaru.

—Sí, _la enfermera_ —recalcó Inuyasha—. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Ya comenzaba a mostrar los dientes como un perro cascarrabias, aunque su medio hermano no lo notó porque no se molestó en alzar la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

—Estoy ocupado, Inuyasha —dijo Sesshomaru—. Si ya no tienes nada que decir puedes irte.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer los hombros. A veces deseaba poder sacudirle la frialdad a su hermano de un buen puñetazo, derribar ese muro que había levantado a su alrededor con los años y mostrarle un poco cómo era el mundo y todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, y hacerle entender que las emociones no eran una enfermedad contagiosa de las que debía huir, que si las enfrentaba sería todavía más valeroso. Lástima que desde adolescente había aprendido que Sesshomaru era un poco más fuerte que él y nunca había podido derrotarlo en un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Trabajas demasiado —comentó.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —replicó Sesshomaru levantando la cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez. Sus ojos daban ese reflejo dorado que hacía huir despavoridos a los accionistas que se atrevían a contradecirlo en las juntas de la empresa, pero Inuyasha también había aprendido a ser inmune a eso y lo miró aburrido.

—Podría ayudarte si me dejaras —dijo—. Así quizá llegarías a tiempo a cenar cada noche.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi hora para cenar? —Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Además, nunca te has interesado en la empresa, ¿por qué ahora?

—Si me interesara tampoco me dejarías participar.

—No eres apto —sentenció Sesshomaru con brutal honestidad—. Pero si insistes no puedo detenerte, como heredero tienes tantas acciones en la compañía como yo.

—Quizá insista —tanteó el terreno Inuyasha.

—Quizá te haga una tentadora oferta por tus acciones —replicó de inmediato Sesshomaru, implacable, con la mirada de un tiburón tras su presa—. ¿Quieres hablar de negocios, _hermanito?_

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Nah. Eso no es lo mío —respondió al final con tranquilidad.

—Lo sabía. ¿Para qué me fastidias tanto? —preguntó Sesshomaru impaciente, y volvió a sus papeles—. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo tuyo últimamente?

—La fotografía —respondió Inuyasha—. Quiero entrar al negocio de los audiovisuales, conocí a un amigo, Miroku, y voy a asociarme para producir algunos cortometrajes.

—Ya.

Sesshomaru no le hizo ni caso. Desde que había terminado la preparatoria, Inuyasha había cambiado de carrera al menos seis veces, ya no podía seguirle el ritmo a sus ocurrencias.

—Si algo te pasara tendría que asumir tu puesto, ¿lo sabías? —inquirió Inuyasha de pronto.

—Preferiría arrancarme los ojos con unas tenazas —replicó Sesshomaru serio, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—Estás demasiado tenso, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco? Trabajas demasiado, no te tomas vacaciones, vives encerrado en estas lujosas paredes sin ver el mundo real. ¿Hace cuánto que no sales con una mujer? Podría presentarte a algunas chicas y…

—¿Insinúas que las mujerzuelas con las que sales están a mi misma altura? —preguntó Sesshomaru con frialdad.

—¿Qué…? —Inuyasha se quedó completamente descolocado por un momento, luego comprendió que en el grupo de las «mujerzuelas» también entraba Kagome, puesto que salía con ella en ese momento. Entonces se puso de pie con violencia, empujando la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó enseñando los dientes.

Apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se echó hacia adelante amenazador. Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza con parsimonia, casi aburrimiento, sin cambiar en un ápice la pétrea expresión de su rostro magnífico. Los hermanos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, el oro de Inuyasha se fundía por la ira volviéndose líquido, mientras el dorado de Sesshomaru relucía como el hielo.

—Atrévete a repetirlo —dijo Inuyasha en un susurro grave que podría haber aterrorizado a cualquier otro hombre, pero no a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué diantres quieres? ¿Por qué me estás molestando hace tanto rato? ¿Qué te importan mis asuntos? —preguntó Sesshomaru con una calmada frialdad. Pero Inuyasha creyó ver en el fondo de su dura mirada una chispa de auténtica curiosidad, y eso relajó sus músculos y evaporó su furia de inmediato.

—Quiero que pases más tiempo con la familia —dijo—. Me preocupo por ti.

—¿Y por qué lo harías? —dijo Sesshomaru haciendo un gesto, restando importancia al asunto.

—Porque eres mi hermano.

La sencilla respuesta, tan honesta y bobalicona como solo Inuyasha podía ser, dejó a Sesshomaru pasmado. Abrió la boca apenas un instante, luego la volvió a cerrar, apretando los labios, como si así pudiera retener cualquier muestra de debilidad.

—Reúnete con nosotros para la graduación de Rin —insistió Inuyasha—. Luego habrá una pequeña celebración en la casa de tu madre, vamos, Sessh.

—No me llames con ese desagradable apelativo —sentenció Sesshomaru, con tanta frialdad que tuvo la fuerza de un rugido.

—¡Deja de poner peros! Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo —se quejó Inuyasha—. Pero no pienso andar detrás de un idiota mucho tiempo. Lo hago por la señora Irasue, porque la respeto y la aprecio, pero ya es suficiente. Estás bastante grandecito.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina volvió un poco sobre sus pasos, ante la atenta y calculadora mirada de su medio hermano.

—Rin ya se gradúa, cumple dieciocho el próximo mes —dijo.

Sesshomaru intentó mantenerse frío y desinteresado, pero su mandíbula se tensó.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con aire señorial.

—Ya no estará mal visto —dijo Inuyasha dándose media vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacia la salida.

Sesshomaru palideció. ¿Qué intentaba insinuar con eso? ¿Qué palabras absurdas eran esas? Quiso preguntarle, tomarlo por el cuello y zarandearlo hasta que escupiera la respuesta, pero se mantuvo firme, con la espalda recta en su silla, los ojos clavados en la espalda de Inuyasha, apretando los dientes.

Lo mataría si quería insinuar que…

Inuyasha se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y volteó la cabeza.

—Más vale que te vea mañana en la fiesta de Rin o vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a la fuerza —dijo con autoridad—. Te arrastraré del cabello si es necesario.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru refulgieron. Por un ápice de segundo le pareció reconocer a su padre en los gestos y las palabras de Inuyasha, en la manera en que torcía la boca y arrugaba apenas los costados de los ojos.

—Maldición, Sessh, solo queremos salvarte —indicó Inuyasha.

 _¿Queremos?_ Aquella denotada multitud le supo a Sesshomaru a vinagre. ¿Qué intentaba decir? _¿Quiénes_ querían?

—¿Y de qué me salvas exactamente, _hermanito?_ —preguntó Sesshomaru usando toda su habilidad para fingir un tono de aburrimiento.

—De la soledad —respondió Inuyasha en un susurro casi poético.

Su medio hermano se quedó de nuevo estático, incapaz de entender lo que le ocurría. O lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tragó saliva.

Inuyasha abrió un poco la puerta para salir, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y de nuevo se giró hacia el escritorio.

—Ah, pero más vale que te cases primero con Rin antes de intentar nada —dijo—. Ya sabes, tienes que poner el ejemplo como hermano mayor.

Le cerró el ojo a Sesshomaru en un gesto de extrema valentía luego de soltar palabras tan fuertes, y salió rápido cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Entonó luego en un silbido una canción que estaba de moda en la radio, y Sesshomaru pudo escuchar desde su despacho el suave chiflido como si le estuviera traspasando los oídos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuará_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-

 **AVISO:** La novela de mi esposo Noham ya está a la venta en formato digital. Visiten mi perfil donde están todos los links, o escríbanme un PM para más detalles. ;)

-∙:∙-

 **Notas** : En una historia anterior de Inuyasha alguien me comentó que debería escribir un SesshomaruxRin, y la verdad nunca me había interesado esa pareja ni esos personajes, no me provocaban ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Pero justamente por eso, porque no eran una opción, lo tomé como un desafío, siempre estoy retándome a mí misma como escritora y esta era una oportunidad. Por otro lado, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia donde podía tratar a la pareja, y en un ámbito de universo alterno era más fácil.

En esta historia hice que Inuyasha fuera solo un apodo familiar y que el personaje se llamara Inumaru (como su padre en este fic) porque siempre me parecía extraño que una persona pudiera, de hecho, llamarse así en una historia que está ambientada en la época actual.

Esto es en realidad un one-shot pero quedó tan exageradamente largo para ser una historia de un capítulo que decidí cortarla en partes más fáciles de leer y las publicaré diariamente.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Romina


	2. Parte 2

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un fanfic de Randuril_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **El príncipe de hielo**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

Parte 2

.

En cuanto se quedó de nuevo solo en la oficina, Sesshomaru se puso de pie con agilidad, echando atrás la silla, que golpeó en la pared y rebotó hacia él, dando medio giro por el rotar de las ruedas. Respiró agitado, como un poderoso animal que había estado luchando ferozmente por su vida. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras la boca se le llenaba de rabia, de la más pura y agria sensación de cólera, apoyó con fuerza las manos sobre el escritorio y las cerró con suavidad, sus uñas arañaron apenas la pulida superficie de madera. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

—Ese… ese idiota… ¿qué…? —balbuceó, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

No podía hablar ni pensar. Solo podía sentir la lacerante rabia corriendo por sus venas como un veneno. Se puso pálido, dos venas se le marcaron notoriamente a los lados de los pómulos, como si fueran líneas violáceas, la marca de un guerrero ancestral.

¿Qué había insinuado el imbécil de su hermano? ¿Qué insinuaba que había entre él y Rin? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mezclar el nombre de Rin, ¡el sagrado nombre de Rin!, con sucias insinuaciones?

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de arrojar el portalápices con violencia hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero al tomar consciencia de aquel acto se dio asco. Si caía ante una explosión emotiva como esa ya nunca más podría mirarse al espejo sin tener deseos de escupir a su reflejo. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser astuto. Podía controlarse, no era débil como su padre.

—Contrólate —se dijo con voz de mando.

Respiró rápido y hondo varias veces, hasta que de a poco se serenó. Las venas marcadas en su rostro se borraron poco a poco, sus ojos, que se habían inyectado en sangre, recuperaron lentamente el color normal. Pestañeó, y el dorado de sus ojos fue de nuevo helado, sin trazo de aquella humanidad que los había enervado.

Con el cuello tenso y la mandíbula apretada salió de detrás del escritorio con pasos rígidos y anduvo a grandes zancadas de sus largas piernas de un lado al otro del despacho, las manos metidas de nuevo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 _Rin._

Aquel nombre lo alteraba y lo lastimaba al mismo tiempo. Su corazón saltaba, pero cada latido era como un golpe en su moral, en su alma misma.

Rin Mamiko había entrado a la familia, por así decir, por puro capricho de su madre. Sesshomaru aún no sabía si era la hija de una antigua empleada de la mansión o de la hermana de la empleada, el punto era que se había quedado huérfana con tan solo ocho años y su madre decidió tomarla bajo su cuidado. Irasue estaba todavía sensible por la muerte de su antiguo amor Inu Taisho y comenzaba recién lo que sería un gran proceso de transformación donde se había aficionado a la comida vegetariana, al yoga, la inteligencia emocional y el esoterismo. Sesshomaru nunca la había contrariado con objeciones ni había censurado sus prácticas, cada uno lidiaba con el escandaloso vacío que había dejado su padre a su manera. Irasue se había interesado en cuidar al pequeño Inuyasha, al que había enviado a los mejores colegios, pero el jovencito Inumaru crecía rápidamente, comenzaba la preparatoria e Irasue ya había logrado encausarlo en sus años problemáticos, pronto se convertiría en un adulto y ella tendría las manos totalmente desocupadas.

Entonces, Rin llegó como anillo al dedo. La pequeña niña tenía una familia que se encargaba de ella, unos tíos y varios primos, pero Irasue la tomó bajo su cuidado como una protectora. Aunque no vivía en la mansión Taisho, pasaba allí muchas horas mientras Irasue le enseñaba protocolo y etiqueta, además de a tocar el piano. La chiquilla era alegre, dulce y estaba siempre dispuesta a aprender con una sonrisa. Irasue le pagaba clases particulares y luego la ayudó a entrar a una de las mejores preparatorias. Muy pronto se ganó el cariño de todos, Inuyasha la veía casi como a una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar, Irasue la llenaba de halagos como a la hija que nunca tuvo y él…

Para ser honesto, al principio casi no le prestó atención. Él estaba terminando un postgrado de perfeccionamiento para prepararse para asumir la presidencia de la empresa familiar, en esa época no le prestaba atención a casi nada. Rin era como una chiquilla insignificante, flacucha, con un rostro normal y nada destacable en su personalidad. Una niña como muchas otras. No podía entender qué había visto su madre en ella para encapricharse tanto. Pocas veces habían coincidido en la mansión, apenas la había visto de lejos, o si por azar del destino llegaba un poco más temprano en las tardes podía escuchar el piano resonando en la amplia sala y sabía que Rin se encontraba con su madre.

La primera vez que hablaron o se miraron a los ojos fue cuando toparon en la puerta. Él salía buscando su coche para asistir a una reunión, ella llegaba casi corriendo, con la mochila de la escuela, el cabello alborotado y las mejillas rojas por la carrera. Rin se sorprendió al verlo, se detuvo un instante con curiosidad y de inmediato hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, señor Sesshomaru —saludó con voz cantarina.

Él se olvidó por un momento de su reunión y se dedicó a estudiarla desde su altura. Ella sonrió abiertamente, con una alegría infantil que lo sobrecogió. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a las miradas hostiles o de temor, o de rabia; solamente su madre lo miraba a veces con ternura antes de apartar la vista, pues él odiaba aquellas muestras de afecto, aquel edulcorado cariño. Ni siquiera de las mujeres con las que salía de vez en cuando soportaba miradas lánguidas o palabras afectuosas, ¿para qué montar aquel teatro si solo se veían con un propósito, el de satisfacer las ansias del cuerpo?

Pero Rin Mamiko no le temía; le sonreía y lo miraba como si lo idolatrara. Quizá Irasue le había contado algo sobre él.

Sesshomaru se obligó a despertar de la ensoñación y apenas inclinó la cabeza en respuesta al saludo. Anduvo a grandes zancadas cruzando junto a la pequeña y siguiendo su camino, digno, con el largo cabello plateado ondeando a su espalda. Se detuvo cuando estaba por entrar al coche, con la mano en la puerta.

—No me llames señor —dijo.

Giró el rostro hasta quedar de perfil para observar a la niña, y descubrió que Rin se había volteado a mirarlo, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su pequeña boca de niña y los ojos chispeantes, reverenciales. Sesshomaru no entendió aquello, una fina línea se formó en su entrecejo al mirar a aquella extraña niña, pero no dijo nada más y se fue. Aunque durante todo el día pensó en el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña Rin con él.

El tiempo pasó. Rin comenzó la secundaria y él tomó absoluta posesión de la presidencia de Empresas Taisho, se volcó en el trabajo de la misma forma obsesiva en que se había volcado en sus estudios cuando su padre murió, y evitó toda relación importante con las mujeres, jurándose nunca terminar igual que Inumaru Taisho. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, temía tener la misma enfermedad que él, poseer las raíces del mismo mal en su corazón y, una vez casado, caer por una mujer sin apellido ni legado, por una muchacha del montón.

La segunda vez que Rin Mamiko lo perturbó profundamente fue cuando tenía quince años. Sesshomaru estaba en casa el día en que Rin se arregló para ir al baile de su clase. Él no había tenido tantas oportunidades de verla con anterioridad, sus múltiples estudios la mantenían ocupada y ya no iba a la mansión Taisho con tanta frecuencia como en otra época, pero Sesshomaru sí se interesaba por sus progresos académicos porque Irasue había comentado que era una chiquilla muy inteligente que era siempre la primera de su clase.

Lo cierto era que la evitaba un poco, aquella sonrisa abierta, tan humana, tan auténtica, que le ofrecía tanta idolatría lo había desconcertado, alterándolo por completo. En realidad, temía un poco a ver los ojos de Rin, aquella chispa de alegría, ese sentimiento inexplicable que había logrado captar en su mirada.

Pero aquel día fue imposible no verla. Él estaba en la sala cuando Rin bajó la escalera ataviada para el baile, lista para irse.

De nuevo, Sesshomaru vio trastocada toda su tranquilidad.

Irasue le había comentado antes, con preocupación, que Rin era demasiado desarrollada para su edad; pasada la adolescencia al parecer había florecido como un bello pimpollo y era imposible ocultar sus curvas y atributos. Sesshomaru había alzado una ceja al comentario fastidiado de su madre, que siempre había pensado que la elegancia de una mujer estaba en el cuerpo delgado y de pocas curvas, que hablaban de la mesa ordenada y el ejercicio justo para ser saludable. Una mujer sin curvas era elegante, y una mujer elegante era una mujer hermosa. Y aquella falla en la aparente perfección de Rin la desesperaba.

En aquella conversación había estado presente Inuyasha, que comentó simplemente que él defendería a Rin de cualquiera que quisiera propasarse, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos hermanos prestó mucha atención a los agobios de Irasue pues a ninguno le parecía que Rin fuera despampanante y la preocupación de la señora Taisho solo era una exageración.

Pero Sesshomaru entendió cuán equivocado estaba. Rin bajó la escalera paso a paso, con los dedos apoyados delicadamente en el pasamanos y la cabeza erguida, aunque no con altivez sino con la gracia de una doncella virgen que se encaminaba hacia el altar, a los brazos de su esposo. Aquella fue la visión que tuvo de pronto Sesshomaru al observarla, y casi gruñó levantando el labio, en una réplica exacta del gesto de su medio hermano.

Después de todo su madre tenía razón, Rin estaba casi completamente desarrollada, y con aquel vestido que se ceñía a su figura y el ligero maquillaje resaltando sus rasgos se veía como una adulta. Sesshomaru paseó sus ojos dorados por la blanca piel de los hombros y el escote, que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, se detuvo un instante en la sombra que insinuaba el valle entre los senos, apretujados y realzados bajo el corpiño drapeado del vestido de gala. Desde allí el torso bajaba sinuoso y se estrechaba en una cintura casi diminuta, que imaginó que él podría perfectamente abarcar con sus dos manos, y luego el vestido se abría en un vuelo alrededor de las caderas hasta llegar al piso. El cabello negro de Rin relucía, sostenido a un costado por un broche brillante y cayendo por el otro lado por su espalda, con un exquisito mechón curvándose sobre su hombro, descansando justo en la tibia y suave curva de un pecho.

Sesshomaru sintió que se volvía loco. Apartó los ojos de la muchacha con indiferencia y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular, pero apretaba los dientes y su vista borrosa no podía distinguir los kanjis de la noticia que estaba leyendo.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué mal se había apoderado de él? ¿Qué demonio quería perturbar su cuerpo de aquella manera?

De reojo observó cómo Rin terminaba de bajar la escalera y andaba por la sala casi directo hacia él, levantando un poco el vestido con una mano para no pisarlo. Los nervios comenzaron a adueñarse de él y se sintió como un chiquillo asustado, y al mismo tiempo se repugnó por ser sacudido por aquellas emociones tan mundanas.

—Hola, Sesshomaru —saludó Rin al pasar a su lado, inclinando graciosamente la cabeza.

Hacía tiempo que ya no lo llamaba señor, tal y como él había pedido. Sesshomaru se removió inquieto sobre el mullido sofá. Su rostro impecable no mostraba la menor emoción, pero sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella durante un eterno instante. La voz de Rin era agradable, con una dicción exquisita, modulada y cuidada, producto de todos los esfuerzos de Irasue, y aunque Sesshomaru la había escuchado hablar muchas veces antes, ese día la delicadeza del tono agitó una sensible fibra dentro de él. Aquella era la voz de una mujer, de pronto fue consciente de aquello, no ya la de una colegiala ni una chiquilla, sino la de una mujer que se abría al mundo.

Maldita la hora en que le había prohibido llamarle señor, pues ahora no existía aquella barrera que el respeto y la edad imponían.

—Diviértete —replicó Sesshomaru aparentando indiferencia, aspirando con disimulo el delicioso perfume que emanaba de ella. Su nariz siempre había sido especialmente sensible a los aromas y estaba seguro de que nunca antes Rin había usado aquel perfume, que era en extremo femenino. Parecía que se habían acabado las colonias con aroma a fresa y _Hello Kitty_ dibujada en el envase.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y siguió andando con elegancia, atravesando la sala hasta detenerse en el _genkan_ para ponerse sus zapatos. Levantó un poco más el vestido, hasta descubrir sus tobillos delgados y blancos. Se quitó una de las pantuflas y alzó el pie, pequeño, suave, con el empeine agradablemente curvado, y lo deslizó después en un zapato de fiesta de tacón alto que hacía juego con el vestido.

En ese momento llegó Irasue para despedirla, acompañarla a la salida y darle las últimas recomendaciones para la noche, entonces Sesshomaru tuvo que dejar de observarla con disimulo y volver a sus propios asuntos. Tragó saliva. Así arreglada, con el lujoso vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado, con esos zapatos que la hacían ver más alta, Rin aparentaba mucha más edad de la que tenía y Sesshomaru tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez que era apenas una jovencita, menor, y que él le doblaba la edad.

—Es una chiquilla —se recriminó en un susurro bajo y grave, y oprimió cualquier tecla en la pantalla de su celular, sin saber adónde lo llevaba.

Solo podía pensar en Rin, en su exuberante cuerpo exacerbado por el vestido, en su sonrisa dulce, su piel inocente, sus ojos llenos de juventud que estaban deseosos de ver cosas nuevas y vivir nuevas emociones. ¡Maldita fuera Rin! ¡Y maldita su madre por traerla a la mansión y convertirla en esa mujer que quería salir al mundo! Pero más maldito él, mil veces miserable y perverso por tener aquellos pensamientos que le incendiaban la mente y hacían correr la sangre en sus venas.

De pronto, como caído del cielo, le llegó un mensaje de un antiguo compañero de la universidad invitándolo a salir. Sesshomaru no lo dudó ni un instante y respondió en el acto aceptando la invitación. Se levantó con elegancia, dando largas zancadas para tomar un abrigo. Salió por la puerta trasera, evitando a todos, mucho más a Rin y su madre, y sobre todo al imbécil que llevaría a Rin al baile, porque si lo veía y lo miraba a los ojos en ese momento el pobre chiquillo seguro se haría en los pantalones.

Salió al jardín y usó la puerta lateral de los sirvientes para salir de los predios de la mansión. Aspiró el frío aire de la noche y sintió que sus ideas se aclaraban de a poco, y de pronto se sintió ridículo por haber tenido tan oscuros pensamientos. Quizá era hora de compartir la compañía femenina, había estado demasiado tiempo sumido en el trabajo y en los negocios, en probarse a sí mismo y a los demás que podía ser el mejor presidente para la empresa —mucho mejor de lo que había sido su padre—, había olvidado los requerimientos naturales del cuerpo. Pero ponerle solución era fácil, esa misma noche arreglaría el problema.

Levantó apenas la comisura de la boca esbozando una borrosa sonrisa. Creía tenerlo todo bien calculado y en control de nuevo.

Sin embargo, durante toda la noche la visión de Rin estuvo acosándolo, incluso entre las sábanas de un cuarto ajeno, en compañía de otro cuerpo.

Y con el tiempo aquella situación no hizo más que empeorar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuará_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-

 **AVISO:** La novela de mi esposo Noham ya está a la venta en formato digital. Visiten mi perfil donde están todos los links, o escríbanme un PM para más detalles. ;)

-∙:∙-

 **Nota:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Gracias a **Noham, Alina, Haruri Saotome, Kikyou1312, Marysanty899** y **Otokani**. También gracias a quienes le dieron follow y favorito a la historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando.

No olviden visitarme en Facebook en la página **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Nos vemos en la continuación mañana.

Romina


	3. Parte 3

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un fanfic de Randuril_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **El príncipe de hielo**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

Parte 3

.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes ante aquellos recuerdos, con las manos en los bolsillos, detenido nuevamente ante el ventanal de su despacho. Las estrellas iban apareciendo de a poco en el cielo mientras el sol se apagaba del todo, ocultándose. En la calle las luces ya estaban encendidas. Él observó a los autos cruzar muchos metros más abajo de su ventana, dejando una estela de luz roja, blanca o amarilla.

Reconocer ante sí mismo que había caído tan bajo como su padre, sucumbiendo a los encantos de una mujer común y corriente, lo avergonzaba más allá de lo que podía decir. Durante años buscó la forma de arrancarse a Rin del corazón, suplantarla con otros cuerpos y otras caras, liberarse del deseo de la forma antigua, y cada vez que creía conseguirlo, cuando pensaba que finalmente se había sacudido ese estúpido capricho, veía a Rin en la mansión, ella lo saludaba, se lo quedaba mirando un segundo más del necesario, rozaba su brazo al pasar, se soltaba el cabello o caminaba descalza por la sala con la soltura de una mujer adulta y conocedora. Y él volvía a ser presa de aquellos instintos estúpidos, ni siquiera dejar la mansión familiar y vivir solo en un lujoso apartamento había apartado los sombríos pensamientos sobre Rin, que se volvían cada vez más depravados a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ella se hacía notoria y absolutamente adulta.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru se enorgullecía de haber podido mantener la sangre fría delante de ella, y de la familia, aunque cada vez los viera menos solo para no tener que enfrentarlos. Lo cierto era que cada vez podía tolerar menos los relatos de su madre sobre los progresos de Rin, sus capacidades deportivas, los diplomas que había ganado en las competencias de música y de poesía, o cómo había sido elegida delegada de la clase, o la chica más hermosa del baile. ¡Era obvio que era la chica más hermosa del baile! El premio debieron dárselo nada más entrar, ¿es que siquiera habría otra de esas tontas quinceañeras que se le compararan?

Sesshomaru sonrió con sequedad ante su reflejo en la ventana. Hacía un tiempo había descubierto que, al menos, no era un pedófilo en potencia, o un depravado sexual, sus gustos no estaban dirigidos a las chiquillas de preparatoria o secundaria, no ansiaba mirar debajo de las faldas de esas flacuchas sin gracia, todas le parecían tontas y poco preparadas, nada elegantes, sin nada en que destacaran. Su único anhelo era Rin, y sospechaba que hubiera sido así sin importar la edad que tuviera.

—Imbécil —se dijo mirándose a los ojos, que tenía nublados por los recuerdos.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las palabras de Inuyasha, perforándolo, haciéndole apretar la mandíbula. Pronto Rin sería mayor de edad y no estaría mal visto. ¿Qué idioteces eran esas? No, Inuyasha no podía sospechar nada, era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes, debía ser una broma y luego lo golpearía por eso.

Empuñó la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo anticipando el golpe y cuánto lo disfrutaría.

La familia no podía sospechar nada de aquello, él había guardado sus sentimientos bajo siete llaves, había limitado sus interacciones con Rin, la trataba con formalidad y distancia, casi no la miraba, no al menos cuando alguien pudiera darse cuenta. Aquella vergüenza era suya, era su secreto estar enamorado de una jovencita a la que le llevaba más de quince años, era su propio tormento apasionarse por una niña cualquiera, sin apellido y sin familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquel era un mal de los Taisho, estaba seguro, una enfermedad que su padre le había heredado a los hijos. Inuyasha había caído en las redes de una mujer insignificante que resultó ser una perra calculadora, y su segunda opción no fue mucho mejor con aquella enfermera gritona y sin modales. Él estaba perdido por una chiquilla demasiado dulce para soportar su corazón de hielo. Su padre había sido el primero en fracasar, dejándose llevar por una mujer común y corriente cuando tenía a una mujer de la más alta sociedad de Tokio en su casa.

—Muchas gracias por esta maldición, padre —susurró con rabia.

Debía cortar aquello de raíz. Durante un tiempo siguió esperando que fuera una locura pasajera y por eso no tomó cartas en el asunto, pero con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil controlarse y no podría vivir por siempre rehuyendo de todos. Broma o no, Inuyasha tenía razón en algo, Rin cumpliría dieciocho años pronto y aquello ya no se vería tan mal. Y estaba seguro, aunque le avergonzara dolorosamente admitirlo, que cuando se viera libre de las ataduras morales no dudaría en seducirla. Lo que era peor, Rin caería en sus garras, estaba seguro, pues cuando se lo proponía podía ser el más despiadado cazador detrás de una presa, y si la presa era tan suculenta como esa chiquilla de curvas agraciadas el premio sería el más deseable. Ninguna mujer había logrado nunca resistirse a él, Sesshomaru era implacable, en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

—La enviaré a una universidad en el extranjero —decidió dando media vuelta y volviendo al escritorio.

Encendió la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesa pues las sombras comenzaban a adentrarse en el amplio despacho. Se acomodó de nuevo en su sillón y abrió una libreta para garabatear unas notas rápidas. Debía reunirse con su abogado para arreglar los detalles, abrir una cuenta para que Rin pudiera usar y que nunca le faltara nada, elegir la mejor colegiatura y un bonito departamento bien ubicado donde Rin pudiera vivir con comodidad, cerca de la universidad. Qué estudiaría quedaría a criterio de ella, por supuesto, pero no se sentaría a discutirlo con la chiquilla, que su madre se encargara de eso, que la acompañara y le redecorara el apartamento si quería. Él solo lo financiaría todo.

El viaje al extranjero le haría bien a Rin, ampliaría sus horizontes, conocería culturas diferentes, haría nuevos amigos y, lo mejor de todo, estaría lejos de él y su codiciosa pasión.

Sesshomaru se detuvo un instante con el bolígrafo en la mano mientras escribía, mirando el vacío.

¿O en realidad, en lugar de soltarla y darle oportunidades, estaba reteniéndola, obligándola a permanecer bajo su celosa custodia? Sacudió la cabeza y soltó el bolígrafo. Nervioso, se soltó de pronto el cabello dejando que los mechones platinados cayeran por su espalda, masajeándose la frente, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué mejor que pagarle a Rin la más excelente educación? Cualquiera se alegraría de un regalo como ese y su madre estaría orgullosa de la generosidad que en realidad ocultaba su pecado, pero no podía hacer más. O sucumbía o se despedía para siempre de esos ojos inocentes y brillantes.

Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro y en ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. Él alzó la vista con un frío desagrado. Justo bajo el marco de la puerta estaba su secretario delgaducho y bajo, Jaken, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Por qué entras sin llamar? —demandó saber Sesshomaru en un tono cortante.

—Se-Señor yo… lamento mucho molestarlo pero…

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que el secretario casi temblaba y tenía la piel un poco verde de los nervios, y hacía bien, aquella intromisión podía costarle el puesto. Pero Jaken había sido siempre un empleado modelo y debía tener una razón poderosa para haber hecho aquello. Sesshomaru entrecerró apenas los ojos, intrigado.

—Es… es que… la señorita dijo que…

—Al grano de una vez —lo interrumpió su jefe perdiendo la paciencia, y el secretario volvió a temblar, poniéndose aún más verde.

—Por favor, no te molestes con el señor Jaken, Sesshomaru —dijo Rin apareciendo por detrás del secretario—, fui yo la que insistí con derribar la puerta si no me recibías.

Y sonrió con dulzura.

Sesshomaru estaba petrificado. Su piel comenzó a arder, sus manos hormigueaban por la sangre bombeando en su cuerpo en cualquier sentido, como si hubiera perdido la brújula. Tragó saliva. Se puso de pie con elegancia, buscando la estabilidad a toda costa, e intentando mantener el control de aquella situación.

—Señor, la señorita Mamiko insistió tanto que yo pensé que era una emergencia familiar y…

—Yo atenderé a la señorita ahora, puedes irte —replicó Sesshomaru.

El secretario asintió entre visibles temblores del cuerpo. Se apartó para dejar pasar a Rin, que le sonrió inclinando la cabeza agradecida.

—Lo lamento, señor, lo lamento mucho —barbotó Jaken inclinándose varias veces.

Sesshomaru alzó una mano con fastidio para indicarle que parara y por fin Jaken dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Luego el silencio fue como un pesado manto en el despacho de Sesshomaru Taisho. Él se quedó de pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con el rostro imperturbable y el largo cabello plateado cayendo liso hasta rozar sus caderas, aunque sus ojos de oro no perdieron oportunidad en estudiar a Rin en detalle.

Ella se quedó quieta, como esperando. Vestía una blusa y una falda sencillas pero elegantes, y de su hombro colgaba una bolsa pequeña y femenina que realzaba el atuendo. Una vez más Sesshomaru pensó que cuando estaba tan arreglada se veía mucho mayor de lo que era. Aunque cuando vestía ropas normales y andaba con el cabello un poco revuelto, o sostenido en una coleta alta, se veía como la adolescente que en realidad era, y él debía recordar eso a cada momento.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Sesshomaru.

Rin le sostenía la mirada con aplomo, sin pestañear, con la calma que él debería sentir y que ahora simplemente aparentaba tras una postura rígida. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tenerla en sus dominios lo trastocaba todo, Rin no encajaba en la frialdad de aquella oficina.

¿Y por qué diantres podía sostenerle la mirada? ¿Por qué sus ojos seguían transmitiendo la misma inocencia e idolatría que tenían la primera vez que se encontraron? ¡No debía mirarlo así! Si Rin le daba tan solo un centímetro de esperanza… ambos se ahogarían en un mar de escandaloso pecado.

—No te preocupes, todos están bien —respondió ella. Se retorció las manos y avanzó un paso vacilante.

Así que sí estaba nerviosa, aunque igual que él podía ocultarlo. Los ojos de Sesshomaru refulgieron como celebrando una victoria que era en realidad estúpida.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Rin.

Sin responder nada, Sesshomaru se movió con agilidad saliendo de detrás del escritorio. Se acercó a la silla que estaba frente a la suya y la apartó con caballerosidad para que ella se sentara. Jugaba con fuego al tenerla tan cerca, lo sabía, pero el peligro era tan excitante y adictivo como una droga.

Rin pasó cerca de él y se acomodó en la silla dejando su bolsa colgar del respaldo y doblando bien la falda con un gesto delicado antes de sentarse. Sesshomaru pudo aspirar la fragancia que la envolvía, el mismo femenino perfume de hacía casi tres años atrás y que ella nunca había dejado de usar desde entonces. Por un instante Sesshomaru imaginó que Rin lo estaba seduciendo y la boca se le hizo agua. ¿Sabría ella que aquel aroma en su piel le encantaba hasta enloquecerlo y por eso lo usaría?

—¿Qué sucede, Rin? —preguntó después.

Se recostó con calma en el borde del escritorio, dejando sus largas piernas estiradas muy cerca de donde Rin estaba sentada, de sus suaves y delicados muslos que asomaban bajo la falda. Después cruzó los brazos y la observó desde su altura, inclinando un poco la cabeza, dejando que aquella postura la intimidara. Se divertía un poco a su costa, aprovechaba cada breve momento para pasarlo a su lado, muy pronto Rin se iría a otro país —él la obligaría a irse— y ya nunca más podría gozar de su compañía, o de mirarla, o de escuchar su voz cantarina.

—Necesitaba verte —respondió Rin alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos marrones abiertos e inocentes, arqueando su blanco cuello, completamente entregada.

Sesshonmaru gruñó por dentro y se clavó las uñas en el brazo izquierdo. Su plan no estaba funcionando, Rin era demasiado generosa con él.

—Entiendo —respondió con el rostro pétreo—. ¿Necesitas dinero?

Ella se sintió confundida por un momento, luego sonrió ampliamente.

—No —agitó la cabeza y la luz de la lámpara le arrancó a su cabello reflejos dorados—, la señora Irasue me da mucho más de lo que algún día podría gastar. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo.

—Tú te ganaste su cariño y su admiración con justicia —replicó Sesshomaru.

Rin se sonrojó suavemente, bajando la cabeza un momento hacia su regazo, donde sus blancas manos estaban juntas, una encima de la otra.

—No, no lo merezco. La he ofendido —confesó.

—¿Cómo?

—La señora Irasue me ha despedido el día de hoy —dijo Rin alzando de nuevo los ojos hacia él.

Sesshomaru se quedó helado. ¿Qué estaría pensando su madre para hacer algo así? ¿Acaso se había hartado de ella y ahora la desechaba? ¿Se había aburrido de su proyecto? ¿O Rin habría cometido una falta imposible de perdonar?

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a la jovencita con los ojos vueltos una pared de oro impenetrable.

—No quiere volver a verme de nuevo —agregó Rin con mucho aplomo, manteniendo la espalda recta.

—No comprendo.

—Yo… he hecho algo imperdonable —dijo ella.

—Imposible —sentenció Sesshomaru—. Tú jamás podrías hacer algo que fuera contra los deseos de mi madre.

Rin sonrió dulcemente. Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula perdiéndose en aquella sonrisa, un deseo loco por protegerla del mundo se apoderó de él. ¿En qué estaría pensando su madre?, se volvió a preguntar. ¿Cómo osaba alimentar los sueños de Rin durante años para después repudiarla por un error?

—Hablaré con mi madre —dijo después Sesshomaru descruzando los brazos y levantándose. Rodeó de nuevo el escritorio buscando su celular—. Su actitud es inadmisible.

—¡Oh, no! —Rin se levantó con fuerza—. Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego. Fue mi culpa, la señora Irasue no ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Te declaras culpable de tu falta? —inquirió Sesshomaru intrigado.

—Y no me arrepiento —agregó Rin con pasión dando un corto paso hacia adelante, la mirada desafiante, toda ella brillando, más hermosa que nunca.

Sesshomaru sintió un desagradable sabor en el paladar mientras un puñetazo le hacía doler el abdomen. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Rin que su madre desaprobara, pero que la propia Rin defendiera con fiereza? Solo había una respuesta: salir con el tipo incorrecto. O pero aún, estar esperando un hijo de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuará_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-

 **AVISO:** La novela de mi esposo Noham ya está a la venta en formato digital. Visiten mi perfil donde están todos los links, o escríbanme un PM para más detalles. ;)

-∙:∙-

 **Notas** : Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y en especial a **Belldany17** , **Haruri Saotome** y **Noham**.

Nos vemos mañana para el final.

Romina


	4. Final

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un fanfic de Randuril_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

 **El príncipe de hielo**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

Final

.

Sesshomaru afiló la mirada. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se sintieron pesados de pronto, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo deseos de salir corriendo y matar a ese desgraciado, rajarle la garganta con sus propias uñas como si fueran las garras de un animal. Ante tan súbito ataque de ira empuñó las manos para controlarse, saboreando el metálico gusto de la sangre en su boca. Su cuerpo entero era una gran viga de hierro inamovible, dura y maciza, era como un objeto, la vida se había drenado completamente de él, ya no tenía sueños, metas, desafíos, no tenía esperanzas ni por venir. Se sintió como un antiguo monumento abandonado en algún paraje remoto. Ardía en deseos de venganza, ¿pero vengarse de qué? Si Rin quería a otro hombre él nada podía _ni debía_ hacer, y era lógico que ella algún día hiciera su vida, conociera a alguien, se casara, tuviera hijos. Era apenas una jovencita y tenía la vida por delante, no sería su protegida por siempre, no podría retenerla a su lado con el dinero, pagándole los estudios, por una eternidad. Un día Rin florecería del todo y alguien se adueñaría de esa flor, y no sería él.

Sesshomaru fue sacudido por esa verdad sobre sí mismo de la que recién era consciente. En el más profundo abismo de su alma había deseado, con el tiempo, tener un futuro al lado de Rin, que ella lo amara con la misma salvaje pasión con la que él deseaba beber todos sus besos y llenarse de su cuerpo, y atesorar para siempre su sonrisa alegre y pura.

Qué calamidad no haber permanecido ciego a sus propios deseos un poco más de tiempo. Qué repugnante tener un corazón que palpitara sangrante solo por aquella niña.

Y sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer fuerte y duro, porque aquel era el desenlace natural de las cosas, el que hubiera sucedido de cualquier manera cuando él la enviara a estudiar al extranjero, solo que se había adelantado un poco. Se creía preparado para lo que finalmente sobrevendría, aunque no creyó que doliera tanto.

Continuaron mirándose a los ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero se sostenían la mirada con firmeza. Las chispas de los ojos café de Rin contra el hielo dorado de Sesshomaru.

—Admiro lo heroico de tu pasión —dijo al final el presidente de Empresas Taisho—, y seguramente mi madre concordará en que ella te preparó así, para hacerte responsable de tus actos. Al menos te debe una charla para que expliques tu accionar, es lo mínimo después de tantos años encargándose de ti.

—Yo… Sesshomaru… —Los labios de Rin temblaron y sus mejillas se colorearon con fuerza—. No vine hasta aquí para que… intercedieras con la señora Irasue…

El rostro del alto hombre no cambió, pero de nuevo sintió que pisaba sobre el aire. Rin lo volvía loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no se explicaba de una vez?

Él no habló y Rin bajó un poco la cabeza, el flequillo ensombreció su rostro y ocultó sus ojos.

—Explícate —ordenó Sesshomaru, siendo un poco más cortante de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Yo… —Rin levantó la cabeza, sus mejillas más rojas que nunca—. Yo… vine porque… ah… Es necesario que lo diga, que… lo logre. La señora Irasue no me recibirá de nuevo si no lo hago.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rin se agitó, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez cubierto por la elegante blusa. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar observarlo, pero sus ojos atentos volvieron de nuevo al rostro de la muchacha, a observar la delicada forma de los pómulos y la tersa piel de las mejillas, sus labios pequeños pero llenos en la medida justa, sus ojos grandes, siempre atentos, siempre deseosos de ver más. Sondeó aquella mirada y de pronto lo asustó perderse en su profundidad.

—Sesshomaru… —Rin tragó saliva.

—Dime —La voz de él salió ronca y suave.

—Hace mucho tiempo… que te amo —soltó ella por fin, con las mejillas ardiendo—. Y te amaré por siempre, solo deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Sé que no me quieres ahora, que soy solo una niña para ti, quizá… como una hermana —La boca de Rin tembló nuevamente al soltar aquella palabra que le resultaba desagradable—. Pero daré lo mejor de mí para que cambies de idea, para que me veas como la mujer que soy, no como… esta niña que soy a tus ojos. Yo… ¡Ah, Sesshomaru! Solo te pido una oportunidad.

Los ojos húmedos de Rin lo miraron, pero Sesshomaru no pudo reaccionar. No escuchó, vio la boca de Rin moverse, pero el significado de los sonidos que emitía le eran ajenos, tanto como un idioma extranjero.

Amor.

¿Había oído realmente esa palabra? ¿Cómo Rin podía amarlo? Era tan fantástico e inverosímil que quizá por eso mismo podía ser real, nadie inventaría una mentira como esa.

Sesshomaru despegó los labios para hablar. Pero en ese instante la pantalla de su celular se encendió captando su atención y le fue imposible apartar la vista del teléfono. Como siempre que estaba nervioso, necesitaba pensar y no quería ser molestado, Sesshomaru había dejado el aparato en silencio, por eso no emitió ni siquiera una leve vibración, pero en la pantalla se divisó claramente un largo mensaje y pudo leer el nombre de quien lo enviaba: su madre.

Tomó el teléfono y lo desbloqueó dibujando ágilmente con los dedos en la pantalla, y leyó casi sin respirar.

«Sí, lo hice a propósito.

Ódiame si quieres, o mantente indiferente a mí por el resto de mi existencia. Pero no te atrevas a lastimar a Rin Mamiko. Es la chica más dulce, pura, buena y leal que tendrás el placer de conocer nunca. Y créeme, hijo, aún no la conoces lo suficiente, te asombrarás cada día de las maravillas que descubrirás en ella y me agradecerás de rodillas el que la haya elegido como tu esposa.»

Sesshomaru se quedó con la vista fija en la brillante pantalla. Su respiración era entrecortada y soltaba el aire por las fosas nasales a resoplidos como un toro embravecido.

—Se-Sesshomaru, ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó Rin preocupada.

Él no pudo responder. Cuando aún tenía alzada la mano con el teléfono, un segundo mensaje llegó.

«No, no elegí a Rin como tu esposa cuando tenía ocho años, por si lo estás pensando. En ella vi el potencial, la mujer en que podía llegar a convertirse, y no me equivocaba, pues ha logrado mucho. Cuando comenzaste a interesarte en ella me decidí a prepararla en otros ámbitos, a dotarla de todas las herramientas que la esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho, el presidente de Empresas Taisho, debía poseer. Noté que, al igual que tu padre, te habías apasionado de la chiquilla más corriente que podía existir (una niña sin madurar aún), así que como tu madre era mi deber ayudarte en tu camino y ponerte las cosas un poco más fáciles. Ella se convirtió en una esplendorosa mujer, ya no debes arrepentirte, ya no debes refrenarte. La chica está a tu altura, mejor que cualquier hija de familia de renombre.»

¿Su madre? ¿Su madre había hecho… _qué?_

Todo fue… como una trampa. Había sido seducido por una chiquilla y una mujer inescrupulosa que la había manipulado para… ¿qué? ¿Hacerla enamorarse? ¿De verdad su madre había condenado a una pobre niña de dieciocho años a pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que era del doble de su edad?

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué ocurre? —insistió Rin, olvidando su vergüenza y su situación al verlo a él tan petrificado, con los ojos aún clavados en la pantalla del celular.

—Dame un momento —replicó él, pestañeando.

—Ha sucedido algo malo —susurró ella. No era una pregunta, sabía que algo sucedía por la expresión de Sesshomaru, conocía muy bien ese rostro, cada gesto y cada arruga que se producía alrededor de sus ojos o de su boca cuando pasaba algo grave.

—No es nada —sentenció él y apretó los labios.

Estaba iracundo. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan furioso, y lastimosamente debió admitir que la rabia era porque el amor que Rin había confesado no era real. Sus ilusiones se desvanecían, Rin solo amaba un espejismo, había sido entrenada por su madre para enamorarse de él, para acomodarse a él y a su vida. ¿Qué podía saber aquella niñita sin experiencia sobre el verdadero amor, el que quemaba por dentro y desgarraba el pecho como una herida abierta?

Sesshomaru cerró con fuerza los dedos alrededor del celular, haciéndolo crujir. De nuevo la pantalla se iluminó.

«Y no pienses cosas estúpidas, no sería propio de ti sacar conclusiones equivocadas. Rin te ama. Que Kami-sama se apiade de nuestra familia porque esa chica está dispuesta a hacer todo tipo de sacrificios por ti. Me encargué de presentarle a muchachos adecuados y de muy buena familia, le hice ver que es joven y aún no conoce el mundo, pero nada funcionó. Dice que te ama desde que te vio por primera vez, ¿acaso es posible, hijo mío? Yo ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo o dónde vi a tu padre por primera vez y el amor que sentí por él era capaz de sacar a la Tierra de su eje.

»Rin ha decretado que ama y amará a un solo hombre, el frío Sesshomaru Taisho, el inconmovible príncipe de hielo. Así que le dije que no quería volver a verla, que me había hartado de su testarudez, que si tan fuerte era su amor que fuera a confesártelo y que solo si tú le correspondías algún día yo la aceptaría de nuevo en mi casa. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó altiva, digna, maravillosa. ¡Cuánto orgullo sentí de su determinación! Creo que algo le he podido enseñar en estos años.

»Esa niña te destruirá, querido hijo. Te llenará con su dicha y su energía, te mostrará el sol del mundo que te quemará la piel, te hará sentir asustado y alegre al mismo tiempo, cambiará tu mundo por completo. Acéptala solo si estás dispuesto a atravesar ese infierno y ese paraíso, pues no permitiré que un hijo mío maltrate a una mujer nunca.

»Y dale un poco de tranquilidad de una buena vez a esa pobre chiquilla que es la única que aún no se da cuenta de cuánto la amas.

»Por cierto, te agradecería que no volviéramos a hablar del tema. Sabes cuánto me disgusta tener que repetir lo que ya he dicho, y no tengo nada nuevo que agregar a esto. Tómalo o déjalo, pero no me fastidies con tonterías. Solo avísame cuando sea tiempo de organizar la boda. Creo que me tomaré unas cortas vacaciones luego de la graduación de Rin.»

Sesshomaru se sintió abofeteado en ambas mejillas. ¿Tan obvio era acaso? ¿Tan fácil de leer para su madre, para el idiota de su medio-hermano?

Tiró el celular sobre el escritorio. Rin soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Sesshomaru… ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella.

Él se masajeó la frente intentando aplacar su rabia, contra su madre y sus planes, contra sí mismo por no ser más fuerte, contra su corazón que latía como loco, deseando.

—Dime qué… —la vocecita preocupada de Rin se cortó cuando Sesshomaru alzó la mirada hacia ella.

Dos luces doradas la atravesaron y el largo cabello platinado ondeó en el aire cuando Sesshomaru avanzó en largas zancadas hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos, apretándola con fuerza, inclinándose con fiereza, obligándola a levantar la cabeza hacia él.

—Sesshomaru… —Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par. Sentía las manos de Sesshomaru calientes a través de la delgada tela de las mangas de su blusa.

Él aflojó el agarre, pero siguió rodeando sus brazos para no dejar que se escapara.

—Dime, ¿es verdad? —quiso saber él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que todos se han burlado de mí. Que mi madre… te envió a confesar tu idolatría.

Rin descubrió la breve sombra que atravesó la superficie dorada de esos ojos que amaba y supo cuán herido estaba Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Qué era lo que había visto en su celular? Pero Rin no tenía tiempo para pensar, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y hacía latir su garganta, en un momento así solo podía ser honesta.

—La señora Irasue ha estado intentando disuadirme estos últimos meses, cree que es un capricho —respondió Rin—. Me hizo salir con algunos chicos… pero ¿cómo podía siquiera tomarlos en serio después de conocerte? Al compararlos contigo ellos no eran nada, simples niños sin ninguna gracia, sin experiencia, sin… nada interesante que decir. Y es que ningún hombre, sin importar su edad, podía hacerle sombra al hombre que amo.

Sesshomaru apretó los labios para retener un jadeo. Sus ojos brillaron.

—No sabes lo que dices. No puedes amarme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú… no puedes amarme a mí, eres una niña.

—¡Soy una mujer! —se defendió Rin con fuerza, intentando apartarse—. ¿Qué puede importar mi edad?

—No entiendes… —Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—Explícame —pidió Rin con los ojos centelleantes—. Porque no me daré por vencida. Si me conoces bien, si compartes tiempo conmigo y resulta que no te gusto, está bien, si no somos compatibles lo entenderé, y seré fuerte. ¡Pero no me deseches por algo tan insignificante como la diferencia de edad!

—¿Insignificante? —Sesshomaru le oprimió los brazos con fuerza de nuevo, y al final la soltó, apartándose de ella—. Para ti puede ser insignificante, pero yo he atravesado un infierno al comprender que amaba a una niña de quince años.

Él se volteó dándole la espalda, intentando normalizar su respiración agitada. Contempló la noche ya cerrada a través del ventanal, las luces parpadeantes de los anuncios en los edificios.

—¿Qué… qué dijiste? —Rin se sofocó—. Me amas. Me amas desde que tengo quince años —repitió sus palabras sin interrogación, con un deje lastimero—. Sesshomaru, tú me amas.

—¿Y este amor es algo de lo que deba sentirme orgulloso? —preguntó él con frialdad, sin darse la vuelta para mirarla.

—El amor siempre será algo para enorgullecerse —dijo ella con ternura.

—Idioteces —sentenció Sesshomaru—. He caído igual que mi padre, eso no es ningún orgullo.

Rin no supo qué responder porque no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

—Te duele amarme —dijo al final con la voz herida—, te pesa.

—Desearía arrancarme el corazón y pulverizarlo con mis propias manos —respondió él con dureza.

Rin apretó los labios tragándose los sollozos. ¿Tan desagradable le era que cargaba con aquel sentimiento como una maldición? Tragó varias veces intentando pasar el terrible nudo que lastimaba su garganta como mil agujas. Inspiró con fuerza.

—En-Entiendo —murmuró—. Yo… me iré ahora.

Sus manos temblaban, pero de alguna manera consiguió tomar su bolsa de la silla.

—No te permitiré abandonar esta habitación —sentenció Sesshomaru con voz grave.

Rin dio un respingo y dejó caer el bolso. Unas manos la tomaron de nuevo por los brazos, pero ahora con delicada gentileza y pudo sentir la enorme presencia de Sesshomaru cerca de ella y el calor que desprendía. Alzó la vista, pero a través de sus ojos nublados no pudo distinguirlo, pestañeó y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru la miró con un gesto insondable, sus ojos dorados estudiaban cada milímetro de su rostro. Con los dedos secó las lágrimas suavemente.

—Soy tu esclavo —susurró con voz grave—, esa es mi humillación.

Rin jadeó. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar entre los brazos de él.

—Yo… yo no quiero que… —balbuceó.

Él se acercó un poco más, buscando la curva del femenino cuello. Y aspiró con suavidad.

—Ese perfume, ¿lo usas para mí? —preguntó.

La piel de Rin se erizó sacudida por violentas emociones.

—¿Te… te agrada? —preguntó esperanzada.

Pero Sesshomaru no respondió, subió las manos con lentitud por los brazos, acariciando los hombros y luego el cuello de Rin, dejando sus grandes y calientes manos en su mandíbula, hundiendo los dedos en el suave cabello. Ella estaba expectante. Un pulgar poderoso acarició su tembloroso labio mientras los ojos dorados la retenían bajo su hechizo.

—Sesshomaru… yo…

—No entiendes lo terrible que es que te ame —le explicó él—. Soy implacable, soy avasallante. Si te das a mí seré tu sombra por toda la eternidad, nunca podrás escapar de mi abrazo. Serás mía para siempre, sin posibilidad de cambiar de opinión. _Serás mía._ Y a cambio yo seré completamente tuyo, como ya lo soy desde hace tiempo.

—Seré tuya —respondió ella con las lágrimas colgando de las puntas de sus pestañas.

—No digas esas palabras hasta no entender realmente lo que significan —advirtió él—. Yo no soy un hombre que cambie de parecer, y tú eres demasiado joven para una decisión tan importante.

—Jamás podré amar a nadie más, Sesshomaru —confesó Rin casi apenada—. Después de haberte conocido ningún hombre significa nada para mí.

—Eres tan dulce, maldición —murmuró él frunciendo el ceño.

Su cuerpo pulsaba, enloquecido por tomar de una vez lo que era suyo, pero se concentró para refrenarse, para no dejar salir a ese animal que sabía que habitaba en él, ese que Rin había despertado.

—No sabes lo que dices —repitió él.

—Sí lo sé, Sesshomaru —insistió ella—. Yo… ¿crees que no sentí miedo? Estaba terriblemente asustada, desde niña te observaba sin comprender lo que pasaba dentro de mi pecho cada vez que tus ojos me devolvían la mirada, o cómo saltaba mi corazón con cada una de tus escasas sonrisas… No entendía. Dibujaba tu nombre en mis cuadernos. Eras inalcanzable para mí, pero ese sentimiento no se iba y a medida que crecía y tú a veces…

Calló de pronto, avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —indagó Sesshomaru implacable, obligándola a alzar el rostro todavía un poco más para no perder detalle de sus ojos, quedando completamente a su merced.

—Me observabas —susurró Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Eso alimentaba mis ilusiones y te imaginaba confesándote, diciéndome cuánto me querías, sin importar todas las diferencias que había entre nosotros. Luego volvía a la realidad y recordaba que eras un hombre rico y poderoso, que no te fijarías en mí.

Rin pestañeó.

—Así que me decidí a conquistarte —sentenció con determinación, provocando una mueca irónica en la boca de Sesshomaru.

—Así que ese perfume sí era para mí —dijo él. Ella asintió con los labios entreabiertos—. Y tus pies descalzos, y tu cabello suelto.

—Sesshomaru…

—Creía volverme loco, y todo lo provocabas tú.

—Te amaba y sabía que no podría entregarle mi amor a nadie más, ¿qué podía perder? —respondió Rin—. Prefería quedarme sola para siempre que sucumbir a un destino común y corriente, con un chico de mi edad, dulce y amable. Te prefería a ti —confesó.

—Y luchaste por mí —concluyó Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirarla.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —replicó Rin de inmediato—. Eres mi amo y mi señor desde hace mucho tiempo. No podré ser feliz con ningún otro. ¿Podrás…?

Un nuevo angustiante sollozo quebró su voz y Rin se controló mordiéndose el labio. Él no habló, esperando por sus palabras.

—¿Podrás aceptarme? —preguntó la jovencita—. ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

El rostro de Sesshomaru no cambió ni un ápice a pesar de las emociones que inundaban su interior y que querían salir en tropel. Se acercó unos centímetros más al rostro de Rin y sus alientos se mezclaron.

—Esa es mi línea — susurró al final.

Sesshomaru hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios tocaron con suavidad los de Rin, la chica soltó un jadeo desinhibido y él tuvo que refrenarse con un gruñido gutural para solamente rozarle la boca, sin ahondar en ella todavía. Le dio pequeños y lentos besos por las mejillas y la mandíbula, bajando las manos para acariciar sus brazos y rodearla después por la espalda, sosteniéndola, pues el cuerpo de Rin temblaba tanto que temió que ella cayera si le quitaba su apoyo.

Un último beso en la nariz y otro junto a su oído, para susurrarle después en la oreja:

—Eres mi dueña y mi señora.

Rin gimoteó avasallada por el terrible amor que le despertaba ese asomo de ternura por parte de él.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla.

—O lo serás pronto —agregó, traspasándola con la mirada. Rin se quedó estupefacta, con la boca abierta—. La boda será después de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Ella asintió despacio, casi sin entender.

—No podré tocarte hasta entonces —sentenció con la voz ronca.

—Sesshomaru… —murmuró ella como una protesta.

—Así será —aclaró él intransigente. Y Rin frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que aún tenían un largo camino por delante donde tendrían que conocerse y aceptarse, y donde cada uno debería ceder un poco; a pesar de que ella era la más joven e inexperta, Sesshomaru era el que tenía más cosas que aprender sobre amar y compartir la vida con otro. Pero ella le enseñaría.

—Está bien —aceptó. La felicidad se irradiaba a través de sus ojos.

—Entonces, tendremos que sellar nuestro pacto —susurró él después.

Iba a estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero levantó la cabeza de pronto, como recordando algo. La soltó con delicadeza un instante para acercarse a la ventana y oprimir un botón. La persiana del gran ventanal comenzó a descender lentamente cubriendo el vidrio.

—No me gusta el público —dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a ella.

Rin casi rio por aquella extraña acción de Sesshomaru, rozando lo humorístio. Pero olvidó el instante de gracia cuando él se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella con el rostro serio y la mirada abrasadora. Su estómago fue tragado por un vacío y su vientre quemó. Sesshomaru la rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo que no le permitía escapar, y con su otra mano le sostuvo la barbilla mientras la besaba, despacio, saboreando sus labios de esquina a esquina.

Rin gimió de sorpresa y placer cuando él exigió un poco más y le separó los humedecidos labios con la punta de la lengua, invadiéndola después con exquisitez. Ella lo tomó de la ropa, arrugando la tela entre sus manos con fuerza mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado y profundo.

Sus bocas se separaron un instante para tomar aliento, sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes por la luz de la lámpara. Y de nuevo se besaron, mientras la persiana ya bajaba casi del todo, ocultándolos del mundo.

Hubo un suave jadeo y un murmullo.

—Rin…

Y la persiana cubrió por completo el ventanal.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fin_

 **.**

 **.**

-∙:∙-

 **AVISO:** La novela de mi esposo Noham ya está a la venta en formato digital. Visiten mi perfil donde están todos los links, o escríbanme un PM para más detalles. ;)

-∙:∙-

 **Notas** : Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, especialmente a **Ranma84, Lu chan87, Haruri Saotome, Belldandi17, Kikyou1312, SusyChantilly, Guest y Noham.**

Espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.

Hasta luego.

Romina


End file.
